Landslide
by Chloe Casey
Summary: Blinded at a young age, Phamyra Jorlane sought the refuge of Lin Beifong. Little did she know, that simple action would cause a chain reaction of unstoppable events.
1. Triple Threat

**A/N:**

Just so you know, the story starts seven years prior to Korra venturing to Republic City. The story will progress through the years before Amon became a public figure head for the city and then continue into the days where Korra and Amon are fighting for Republic City. Have fun!

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

. . . . . .

Landslide

Chapter One

"Come on, Cyrus," Phamyra muttered, "We aren't even supposed to _be _here."

"Newbie," the eleven year old crouched next to her said dryly, "we aren't supposed to be _anywhere._" His grey eyes followed a man wearing bright red clothes with black striped down his sides as he walked past, glancing side to side. "That's Two Toed Ping. Wanna see what he's up to?"

_No, _she thought. "I – I don't know, Cyrus. Ping is dangerous."

"We aren't going to just walk up to him and demand what he's doing, Myra," he sighed, quickly pulling her to another wall of shadow, "And stay _low._"

Phamyra crouched next to Cyrus. He glanced around the corner, but stayed quiet about whatever he was seeing. She guessed that he wasn't spying anything of utmost importance. She put a hand on the wall-

_You've gotta face things head on if you want to be an earthbender._

Phamyra pulled her hand off the stone wall, breathing heavily. _What just happened?_ She cleared her face of any emotion as Cyrus glanced back at her. Shrugging, he turned back around. Phamyra inwardly sighed, putting the voice down to her nerves acting up. Even though it sounded nothing like her own voice.

"Do you see anything?" Phamyra whispered.

"Nothing unusu-" He waved at her. "Back up."

Skittering back a few steps, Phamyra frowned at Cyrus. "What's going on?"

He put a finger to his lips, but didn't say anything. Two Toed Ping rounded the corner, staring directly at the two of them. A fireball was in his hands, and he was tossing it back and forth like he was playing catch with himself.

"Now what do we have here?" he snickered, "A couple of sneak thieves?"

Phamyra glanced at Cyrus. "We don't steal."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. Ping knelt and looked her in the eyes. Frozen in fear, Phamyra could only stare back. Cyrus stood up warily.

"Do you _know _what I can do to you?" Ping hissed.

She nodded tentatively.

He tossed her at the wall. "Then why are you following me?"

Cyrus caught her before she could ram her face into the wall. "We – we saw you walking by and we had nothing else to do-"

"Yeah, sure." Ping stood up, brushing off his blazer. "You're lucky I have other work to attend to."

The kids watched as Two Toed Ping walked away. Phamyra hit Cyrus in the shoulder. He winced and stumbled back.

"What was that for?" he shot at her.

"For dragging me into this mess! We could have been killed, Cyrus! I _told you!_"

"Geez, calm down," he mumbled, "I was just curious-"

Phamyra threw her hands into the air. "Are you _stupid?_ Your _curiosity _just nearly cost us our lives!"

"We're still alive, Myra!" he growled.

"Don't call me that! It's _not _my name!" She stormed off, in the opposite direction of Ping. "And when I agreed with sneaking off to go and eye a few corners, you _never _told me that we were going into _triad territory!_"

"We're always in triad territory, Myra."

"That _isn't _any excuse."

Cyrus grabbed her arm. She tugged herself out of his hand, but stayed where she was. "Myra, I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I should have told you my plans, but I didn't. No amount of arguing is going to change the past-" He held up a hand when she started talking. "-nor will apologizing. I won't do it again."

Phamyra glared at him, knowing that he was just saying that to get her off his back. But it was working. He had a good point; arguing was going to do nothing for her. "I'm going home."

"Phamyra-"

"_Don't_ follow me."

She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a disappointed Cyrus in her wake. She turned few corners, trying to get back "home" as quickly as possible. When she was barely even one, she had been left on the doorstep of an abandoned building. Lucky for her, someone had found her and raised her as their own. Until, that was, they found out she was an earthbender and kicked her out at age six. Shivering at the memory, Phamyra pulled the sheets she used as clothes tighter around her.

. . . . . .

"Chief Beifong," one of the officers said grimly, "there's been a disturbance."

"Is it _important?_" she growled from in front of a nearby window.

The officer didn't flinch. "Multiple civilians are complaining about benders fighting at the park."

"The park, did you say?" She turned to face him. "That's where the triads were supposed to meet."

The officer nodded. "You told us to get you if anything was found about the triads going there. It seems like the Triple Threats are the first to get there."

Chief Beifong frowned. "What about the disturbance that was called in?"

He shrugged. "Everyone says that there has been fighting amongst them. It's getting rough."

"Has a team been dispatched yet?"

"Yes, but... we haven't heard back from them for about an hour and a half."

Chief Beifong walked to the door, pausing to glare at the man. "This _better _be good, Steod."

. . . . . .

Phamyra hid behind a tree. How was she supposed to know that Two Toed Ping had circled back, just to throw people off? She could feel the heat rising behind her. Her panicked mind could only think of one thing to do: she stomped her foot down, hearing the firebender scream as he went flying. She backed away from the tree as the other Triple Threats scowled at her. One of them laughed, however.

"She's a bender," she chortled, "And she knows combative earthbending. Maybe we should show her a real battle?"

"Please," Phamyra begged, "I'm only nine."

"Then you've been bending for at least seven years," she shot back.

"Five, actually," she said quickly.

"Ooh. A late bloomer," one of the waterbenders sneered, "She still knows a trick or two."

"Good point..." the earthbender next to him said.

Phamyra subtly shifted into a ready stance. _Neutral jing is what earthbenders are about. And neutral jing is waiting and listening._

The firebender snapped her hand through the air sending a short burst of flames at Phamyra. She raised her hands instinctively, creating a slanted earth shield made of angled walls in front of her. The fire blasted off on either side of her. She heard chuckling coming from the direction of the benders.

"You _really _don't know what you're dealing with, do you?" the woman said.

Phamyra kicked at the right part of her cover, sending the group of Triple Threats scattering. "I _know _what I'm dealing with. And I _know _that I want to get away, but I can't. So I _hope_ you know what you're dealing with."

A bluff. The benders laughed again, seeing through her. One of them shot water at her. Without enough time to react, she got doused and thrown into the lake. She shuddered. Struggled to stand. No earth. Panic flared through her mind. She couldn't swim. Especially after...

Thoughts of her former parents died when she was catapulted into the air. She flailed her arms, trying to find something to grab onto. Nothing. Her side hit the ground, sending her rolling toward the feet of the triad's earthbender. She laid on the ground, choking up water from the lake. It was no use in the position she was in. The water only slid back down her throat. She rolled over, convulsing as the slightly mucked up lake water scraped over her windpipe.

"_That_ was for Ping," the earthbender growled, startling her into realizing just who she had tossed into the air.

Phamyra was dragged to her feet and, struggling, was pulled to a tree. One of the benders tied her arms and legs tightly against the trunk. She couldn't move. The firebender stood in front of her and raised her hand, her ring and pinky finger folded back. Staring into the eyes of the woman who was about to use her for target practice, Phamyra shuddered. Her eyes, like many of the Fire Nation, were a rich golden. But there was the slightest difference of colors. Streaked through the golden brown were lines of green. Her dark hair framed her face in waves. A controlled burst of fire seared above her head. The apple was on fire. Phamyra stayed still. If she moved, the apple could fall and catch something else on fire. And something else on fire meant that she would be on fire.

A whip of metal ran in between the group of benders. Phamyra watched as the waterbender was flung away from the group. The other two turned. A greying woman stood next to Ping and the waterbender, who were tied up in metal cords.

_Is that... Chief Beifong?_

The two benders got into their offensive stances, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Phamyra only tried getting out of the ropes binding her to the tree. But how? She could barely move, and that meant no bending.

Unless...

She had never done it before. Phamyra had used wide sweeping gestures before, but had never done anything without use of her whole body in the making of her bending. But now, all she had was her hands, which could move as they pleased. She took a deep breath.

_Focus. Flex your fingers. Nothing. That's alright. Just try again._

Phamyra felt for the earth under her. Attempted to order it to raise and cut her free. The stones stirred subtly. _Finally!_ At least there was some movement. She took a deep breath, glancing at Chief Beifong. She was fending off the two benders, but seemed to be having a somewhat difficult time handling all the flames being shot at her.

She looked back down at the ground. _Please work. _She jerked her hand to the side, managing to get a piece of earth from the ground. The stone dropped to the ground. She tried again. Nothing. Then something hit the ropes and she fell forward.

_I'm free! Wait... what just happened? That wasn't me!_

Phamyra looked behind her, seeing the firebender and Chief Beifong battling each other. Fire was going everywhere. Phamyra coughed as she inhaled ashes. She glanced again at the warring benders. Something was coming her way. She backed up. Tripped. Screamed.

Pain. All consuming _pain _shot up her body. Her face was melting. Her eyes could only see white, and then stark black. She fell to her knees. The smell of burning flesh rose around her. She instinctively grabbed at her face, only to pull back her hands and cry out again. Her eyes. They were burned. She couldn't see. Her face was numb. The roaring grew louder. Her throat was burning. From ashes or fire or the near drowning she had experienced earlier, she had no idea. A sob escaped her throat. She was going to die. Here in the fire. No one could help her. She couldn't see. Everywhere around her was black-

A hand grabbed Phamyra's arm. She was pulled to her left, and then her right and urged into a run. She gripped the arm near her tightly, unwilling to let it go. She was stopped. The heat was still nearby. Her whole body was shaking as she fell.

Blackness. That was all she knew. That was all she saw. It was her life. It was her future. The dark.

. . . . . .

"Chief Beifong." Officer Steod inclined his head to her. "You are needed at Headquarters."

She glared at him. "Go back and tell whoever sent you that my post is momentarily here. The triads attempted to kill this girl, and ended up blinding her. My place is here."

He looked ready to argue, but swallowed his words and walked away. Lin waited until he had rounded the corner to walk inside the room. The girl hadn't woken up since she had been attacked almost a week ago, though the healer had managed to fix the brunt of her injuries. She would be blind when she woke up, but her eyes would show no marks of being attacked. The healers were calling _that _a miracle, so Lin resigned herself to accepting the fact that the girl _not _being blind could only be the spirits doing.

Shaking her head at the thought of spirits delving into the mortal world, Lin realized that she had no idea why she was waiting around in the clinic. Perhaps it was the fact that no one had come to be by the girl's side. Perhaps it was the fact that she felt guilty for letting the firebender blind the girl and then get away with it.

The door opened to reveal a healer in her mid-thirties. She nodded to Lin before moving to the unconscious girl. She watched as the woman bent a stream of liquid out of the waterskin attached to her side and passed it over the girl's eyes. The water glowed a bright blueish-white for a few minutes, and then returned to normal as the healer put it back in her waterskin.

"I do not know if she will wake up anytime soon, Chief Beifong," she said softly, "I do not even know if she _will _wake up."

Lin only nodded. The healer left without another word. She sighed, running a hand over her face. Something about the girl seemed to scream, _I know who you are!_ She just couldn't figure it out _who _the girl was. No parents came, worrying about their daughter. No siblings wandered through the door with flowers to put in the vases. No friends spoke up about her name or where her parents were. Chief Beifong wasn't one who got emotional all the time, but seeing a child barely even ten years old without a single person who cared about them was quite sorrowful. Though the clothes she had worn the day she was attacked almost spelled out the whole story for her.

The girl was one of the vagabonds of Republic City. Based on the layers of dust caking the garment, she hadn't found anything her size to replace her garb in over two years. Which meant that she had been on her own for a bit longer than that. So the girl had been on her own, at the very least, since she was seven. Most likely since she was six. It was a wonder she was alive to even get caught in the middle a triad meeting.

Lin sat down in one of the chairs, exhaling in annoyance. There were questions she had that no one seemed to be able to answer. Except for one comatose, very silent girl laying on a hospital bed in front of her. Why had she been with the Triple Threats? Why did they attack her? Where were her parents? Was she an earthbender?

The last question was practically a keystone for all the others. If the girl _was _an earthbender, that would give reason for why the Triple Threats had attacked her. And, as much as she hated to admit it, why no one had came out and marked her for who she was. Non-benders were starting to get fed up with being outnumbered by the triads, and held all of the benders accountable for what the ruffians were doing.

After pondering the possibilities for a frustrating fifteen minutes, Lin leaned back, letting her head rest against the wall. A _stone _wall, to be precise. Which let her feel the vibrations of the whole building, thanks to her mother teaching her some of the hardest, strictest moves in earthbending. Most of the time, Lin was thankful to have the ability to feel the slightest movement in the floor under her, but sometimes she hated it. Like when the wall vibrated very subtly, cluing her in on a _very _heated argument going on in the foyer. Lin stayed seated for a moment, wishing she didn't have to get up; she had been standing almost all day, and barely had any sleep over the last week since she had spent her time guarding the girl.

She stood up, brushing her thoughts to the side as she walked into the hall. Shouting rang through the clinic. Lin made her way to the main room, seeing one of the healers wrestling with a kid about the same age as the girl in a coma.

_The same age. That can't be coincidence._

Lin put a hand on one of the healer's shoulders. "I'll handle this from here."

She seemed hesitant, but walked off anyways. Lin knelt down, her hands firmly gripping the boy's shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My – my friend was attacked," he mumbled, "I was told that she's here."

Lin frowned. "Green eyes, long black hair?"

He nodded. "Really, _really_ curly hair."

She stood up. "Alright. Come with me." She walked toward the room the girl was in. "What's you name? And what's the girl's?"

"I'm Cyrus," he said, "My friend is..."

The boy froze as he stared at the limp body of his friend. "Phamyra." He turned on Lin. "What happened?"

She exhaled. "You might want to sit down for this." Lin waited a moment. "She was attacked by the Triple Threats, who were waiting for the other triads for making a deal with new recruits. When I got there, I attempted to neutralize the threat, but the firebender that was there was even better trained than anyone thought. One of her flames hit her face."

"Wh-what?"

Lin nodded sadly. "The doctors believe that she is going to be blind when she wakes up."

Cyrus put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault."

"Hey, don't-"

"You don't understand. I _told her _to come with me to the port. We saw Two Toed Ping there, and..." He swallowed roughly. "He saw us, and threatened us for sneaking around, and then he said something about having 'other business to attend to.' We had an argument and she stormed off. Then..." He looked up at Phamyra. "She _will _wake up, right?"

Lin nodded, though she wasn't completely sure herself. "Yes. She will."

. . . . . .

Light. Lots of light. And shapes. Figures. People?

Phamyra narrowed her eyes. Tried to form coherent words. Failed. Turned her head to the side. Why was everything so blurry? Something touched the sides of her face, making her look up at a shadow looming over her. Brightness. Light. Too much light.

_Ashes coated her tongue. Fire was everywhere. It was coming at her. Trying to kill her. The pain. The pain she felt _then, _but was now nonexistent. The ghost of flames on skin. The faint scent of putrid wounds cauterizing moments after the pain was inflicted-_

Phamyra screamed. Pushed away the fire that... Didn't burn? She shoved the thought away and sat up. The room blurred together, making it impossible for her to think. Hands grabbed her before she could fall forward, but the feeling remained. The light returned. She was shaking. She knew it. They knew it, whoever _they _were. Something was wrapped around her. A blanket maybe. Or a sweater. She couldn't be too sure. Everything was too confusing. The blurriness surrounding her was too much.

One word escaped her lips. "Why?"


	2. Interference

**A/N:**

There's something that I forgot to add in the last chapter, it's small, but will come in use later in the story. Phamyra's name is said Fa-MERE-ah, not Fa-MY-rah. Hope you enjoy!

. . . . . .

Chapter Two

"Why can't I see?" Phamyra bawled.

She was crying, Cyrus noted, and yet no tears were coming out. The doctor was trying to calm her down, but her hyperventilating wasn't ceasing. He had only known Phamyra for about two weeks, but he thought of her as a sympathetic person; she always tried helping those around her and made people feel better. Seeing her breaking down in the healer's arms, seeing _her _being the one who needed help instead of the other way around... that was when Cyrus _really_ started beating himself up.

_She didn't deserve this!_

"Phamyra," he tried, "It'll be alright."

He saw a concentrated look cross her face. "C-Cyrus?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"But..." She took in a gulp of air. "I don't _understand! _Why can't I _see!?_"

"Miss Phamyra," the healer said, holding the distraught girl's wrists, "please calm down. You're hurt as it is-"

"But why?" Her chin trembled as she began sobbing again. Coughed. Continued coughing.

The healer brought a napkin to cover her mouth as she hacked loudly. He patted her back until she stopped. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"I was – walking or – or something. Then... Every-thing's all blurry. I don't know."

"You were attacked," the healer said gently, "By the Triple Threat Triad. They had a firebender and she burned you."

Phamyra reached up and touched her face, her sobbing slowly stopping. "Were they... caught?"

"They got away from us," Chief Beifong said, "But we will do whatever it takes to find them."

She nodded solemnly.

"There's another thing we need to know." The doctor helped Phamyra lie down. "Where are your parents?"

She stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know."

"You must have some idea of where they are," Chief Beifong encouraged.

"They abandoned me," she said easily, "I don't even know who they are." She paused, as if realizing something for the first time. "What are your names?"

"My name is Krenin," the doctor said, "I am your personal healer for however long you need help walking around. Chief Beifong is the other voice you don't recognize. She has been here to insure your safety."

Cyrus knew he wasn't the smartest kid on the block, but even he could hear the underlying meaning behind those words: the Triple Threat could strike again. But Phamyra didn't seem to have found that out. Which was strange. Even though she was younger than him, and even though neither one of them had any proper education, Phamyra was pretty good at picking out the small details. That was one of the reasons he had brought her with him to the port.

"Chief Beifong will have to leave at some point, though," Krenin continued, "Her job has been set back after staying here for a week."

Again, Phamyra nodded. "Can I go back to sleep? I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Krenin beckoned toward the door, glancing at Chief Beifong and Cyrus. He stood up.

"Can Cyrus stay?" Phamyra asked.

The doctor was silent for a moment. "Yeah, sure. Just try and get some rest. You've been through a lot recently."

She nodded her head.

Cyrus moved to a seat closer to Phamyra as the adults exited the room. She turned her head his way, looking a bit more haggard than before. He managed not to flinch away from the pained expression on her face.

"What exactly happened?" she asked.

"Well, a firebender came around and... From what I can tell they didn't lie about what happened. You _were _attacked. I wasn't there when it happened, but I went to the park a few days ago to see if the rumors were true." He gulped. "The whole place was ashes. No trees, no grass, not even Gommu's bush made it out alive."

"Oh." Her voice was small.

Phamyra suddenly broke into dry sobs again. Cyrus stood up and carefully pulled himself onto the edge of the bed. He pulled her closer to him. She gripped his shirt weakly, mumbling about a pressing darkness and the hopelessness of her situation, her love of the cute way turtle ducks waddled and how she'd never appreciate the color of the sky again. Cyrus had barely even figured that blue was her favorite color, when she started talking about not having anyone to help her.

"Hey," he interrupted, "I'm here. I'll help you."

She frowned up at him, though her lips were shaking. "W-why?"

"What?"

"We've on-only known each – each other for two weeks," she choked out, "Why would – you stay? No – no one else did."

A rush of understanding coursed through him. "Myra, both sets of your parents abandoned you." She looked away from him. "I'm _never _going to do that. Especially not know, when you need people the most."

"But... why?"

Cyrus bit his lip. Phamyra looked completely and utterly confused, as if she thought that abandonment was a usual everyday event. "Myra, you're a great person. You never deserved what happened to you. I can't change the past, but I promise you that I _will _make your future better than it would be if no one else was here for you. You're my friend, Myra, and normal people don't give up on friends."

"Really?"

He nodded.

She slowly leaned back. "Thanks. I think I'm going to get some sleep now."

. . . . . .

Her eyes were closed. Everything, as it always would be in her future, was dark. Phamyra should have been having quite some shut-eye a few hours earlier. Maybe it was because of the numerous thoughts nagging their way to the surface. Maybe it was because she actually didn't want to sleep. Didn't want to dream in picture when she would never be able to see again. Which brought up a few questions.

When she had woken up, she had been able to see, just barely. Why? How? Were the spirits in on this? Anger coursed through Phamyra, turning her blood boiling. She wasn't just some puppet for the universe to toy with! She had feelings and a life and people who... No, scratch that. There was _a person _who wanted her to be happy: Cyrus.

She still barely understood what was going on. The first time the doctor had told her about what had happened, she was in full denial. But how do you deny the fact that you can't see? Yes, she was hoping against hope that somehow her sight would miraculously return to her. But denying it? That was impossible. All she had, was a lost feeling welling deep in her chest and anger. So much anger. Three years ago, she had been living in a world where her... father had told her stories of spirits. Some helped people. Some, well, they didn't help anyone.

Koh had been a story Phamyra had been told at her bedside when she was five. When she had been kicked out a year later, a lot of people had talked about the great Tui and La, the push and pull, the moon and sea. Rumor had gone around that the Moon Spirit had been attacked during some Hundred Year War almost seventy years prior. Some princess of the Water Tribes had given her life to save the spirit. However, in Phamyra's opinion, the story of the first earthbenders was a lot more interesting than the moon and sea.

She squirmed a bit in her bed, trying to find the most comfortable way to lay down as her drowsiness finally caught up to her. She opened her arms welcomingly to the feeling of nothing, dully thinking, _Why does this feel so strange?_

. . . . . .

A short, strangled gasp woke him up. It was dark outside, but the full moon bathed the room in white light. Cyrus blearily looked around, trying to find out where the sound had come from. No one was in the room. He let his head fall back down on the armrest of the chair he was in.

Another gulp.

Cyrus's head shot up. Where was that noise coming from? No one was...

_Myra._

He jumped out of the chair and hurried to her side. She wasn't breathing. She was trying to, but couldn't. He had no idea what to do. His best friend _wasn't breathing!_

_Wait. There are doctors here!_

Cyrus ran out of the room. The halls were empty. Where were they!? _Where_ _were they!?_

. . . . . .

Phamyra stood on a tall hill, overlooking a wildfire spreading through a large city. She blinked. The port was just a little ways away. And City Hall, over to her right. But... hadn't she just been sitting on a bed, in a clinic, blind?

_This must be a dream._

_"You are right, child. Somewhat."_

Phamyra spun around. A woman with flowing black hair stood in front of her, a small smile on her face. The dress she wore was tan, close to the color of wet sand. She beckoned to Phamyra to follow her down the hill, toward the fire.

"Um..." She froze. Her voice seemed to echo, though not as badly as the lady's. "Where am I?"

The woman's face softened, her brown eyes holding a hint of sorrow in them. _"This is the Spirit World."_

She started. "No. I just fell asleep. I can't be dead, I can't-"

The woman put her hands on Phamyra's shoulders. _"Calm yourself. You aren't dead. Not yet." _She chuckled lightheartedly. _"After all, you called me here, young one."_

Phamyra shook her head. "I didn't call you. I was falling asleep. I couldn't have." She bit her lip. "But what am I supposed to do to get out of here? I have no idea why I'm even here!"

Her hand fell into the spirit's palm. _"Then walk with me. We have some things to talk about."_

A bit uncertainly, she followed the woman down the slope. "I don't like fire."

_"You must conquer your fears, for if you don't, they will rule you."_

Phamyra swallowed roughly. "Who are you?"

_"You may know me as Oma."_

She blinked. "The first earthbender?"

The woman's grin widened. _"Yes. That is I."_

"I've heard stories about you."

She nodded, but said nothing. Suddenly pointed through the flames at half of a slanted earth cover. Phamyra shuddered. The girl couldn't remember much of what happened, but Phamyra had a feeling that _she _had made that.

_"You know earthbending," _Oma said, _"In order to learn more of earthbending, you must be able to strike when the time comes. You must be unyielding, once you know your target."_

"Like, I need to face my problems head on?"

_"Exactly. You must wait and listen to the earth, and then see what you can do about the situation you are in."_

"But... what if I don't want to learn earthbending?" Oma looked down at her sharply. "I mean, it's what got me kicked out of my home when I was six! And what got me blinded."

_"It is also what saved you. They attacked you without even knowing that you were a bender. And you survived when you fought back, because you had bending on your side."_

Phamyra nodded. "Yeah, but-"

The world around her went black. Her knees hit the ground. The taste of soot covered everything. A hand was placed on her shoulder. The fire was roaring in her ears. She couldn't take it. Her breathing was labored. What was going on? She fine just a few seconds ago! A hand touched her forehead.

_"You must live, young one. Take my blessing as your own and do so."_

. . . . . .

"There's something blocking her airway."

Cyrus fought against the healer dragging him out of the room. He needed to be by her side. He _needed _to know whether or not she would live. He _needed _to help.

The door slammed shut.

The healer pushed him down into a chair. "She'll be fine. We have our best healers in there."

_What if it isn't enough? _he wanted to say.

Cyrus had heard of people's spirits withering away when their will to live had faded to nothingness. Then again, he had heard that from children younger than Phamyra. Who had heard it from their friends' parents. It was probably just some old story to scare kids. He took a deep breath.

_Phamyra's going to be alright. She's tougher than she lets people think. At least, until she gets near water._

He barely knew why Phamyra was scared of water, but her fear of it had branched off into hospitals. She had been scared earlier, nearly petrified from the fact that she was blind. Cyrus was starting to wonder if she was going to find a way to sneak out of the place once she got over not being able to see again.

A sudden glow coursed through the bottom of the door. Cyrus stood up as the doctor pounded on the door. No response. Knocked again. Paused. Rammed a shoulder into the wood. Repeated. Twice. The door fell open.

Cyrus pushed through, eyes widening at the scene. The figure of a woman wearing an intricate dress was in front of Phamyra's bed. A gentle hand brought a finger up to her forehead, pushing away a strand of hair. Cyrus blinked, and suddenly the room was a regular orange-tinted color. The healers seemed to be just as dumbfounded as he was, when Phamyra suddenly shot upright in bed. She was breathing heavily, but other than that seemed...

_What's with the strand of white hair?_

Cyrus wasn't the only one who noticed as the healers gasped.

Krenin rubbed his eyes as if he wasn't believing what he was seeing. "Tui and La – she's spirit touched!"

. . . . . .

**A/N:**

So... that's the end of this chapter. I feel like it took _way _too long for me to write that, but that might just be me. And if you want more...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
